starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Dagobah
|lingua = Nenhum |governo = Nenhum |alianças = |população = Nenhuma |gentílico = Nenhum |cidades = Nenhum |importações = Nenhum |exportações = Nenhum |afiliação = *República Galáctica *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes *Aliança para Restauração da República *Nova República *Ordem Jedi }} Dagobah foi um planeta na Orla Exterior no Sistema Dagobah. Um mundo distante, caracterizado por pântanos e florestas, serviu como um refúgio para Grande Mestre Jedi Yoda durante o seu exílio. Geografia Dagobah era um planeta desagradável, úmido, pantanoso, com sua maior parte coberta de pântano raso, intercalado com florestas sufocantes e pelo menos uma caverna. Havia muito poucos rios e lagos verdadeiramente abertos de água no planeta: o abastecimento de água foi mal investido ao longo principal habitat do planeta pantanal, embora houvessem vastas extensões de campos de lama. Dagobah foi o lar de muitas criaturas, como asa do brejo, Cobra-Dragão, nudj, Sleens, cobra cipós, e o verme do pântano. Exemplos de flora incluíam o Musgo Adder, o Incomodante. História Descoberta e pesquisas Centenas de anos antes das Guerras Clônicas, o Jedi Minch lutou e matou um poderoso Bpfasshi, o Jedi Negro neste planeta inexplorado. As energias do Jedi Negro foram absorvidas em seus arredores, primeiro contaminando o planeta com o lado sombrio. O planeta raramente aparecia em gráficos astrográficos e foi descoberto e re-sondado várias vezes. O primeiro levantamento oficial da República Galáctica sobre Dagobah ocorreu em 39 ABY. Uma equipe de exploradores de Alderaan foi e ficou presa lá, e foram devorados por animais selvagens enquanto uma pré-expedição das Guerras Clônicas foi forçada a recorrer ao canibalismo. No início de 22 ABY, pouco antes da eclosão das Guerras Clônicas, uma equipe de investigação da República em Halka Four-Den estava estacionada em Dagobah para pesquisar sobre a flora e fauna nativas. Da mesma avaliação inicial, a equipe concluiu que Dagobah estava rastejando com uma incrível diversidade de vida, e fez anotações para recomendar Dagobah para pesquisas mais amplas, dados os avanços prováveis em genética e medicina que mesmo algumas das suas formas de vida iriam causar. Infelizmente, Halka Four-Den e sua equipe de pesquisa morreu em Dagobah antes que pudessem ser recuperados. Provavelmente devido ao surto das Guerras Clônicas, os seus sinais de socorro foram ignoradas até que fosse tarde demais. Os poucos sobreviventes foram obrigados a criar seus filhos como canibais. Com a eclosão das Guerras Clônicas, o Mestre Jedi Yoda foi rápido para recordar ao Mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi a busca por Kamino, um planeta perdido além da Orla Exterior. Ele sabia que se Kamino foi excluído do Arquivos Jedi, outros tais planetas deveriam existir. Ele descobriu 37 tais mundos, Dagobah era um deles. Ele passou por este, mas não antes de considerá-lo como um refúgio. Dagobah foi anexado à Confederação de Sistemas Independentes durante este conflito. Exílio de Yoda thumb|left|Yoda começa seu exílio em Dagobah. Em 19 ABY, durante a Ordem 66, início do Grande Purgo Jedi, Yoda entrou para o exílio nos pântanos de Dagobah através de um pod de escape de Polis Massa, depois de um duelo com Darth Sidious. Ele tinha decidido muito antes que, no caso de seu fracasso tornar-se uma realidade, ele iria pra lá. Ao escolher um mundo que "não existia" e viver em um planeta contorcendo-se com a Força Viva, Yoda ficou completamente indetectável. Ele fez sua moradia perto do Caverna do Mal, que mascarava a sua presença do lado luminoso. Em algum momento, Yoda encontrou o clone de Galen Marek quando este foi a Dagobah para encontrar a si mesmo. Ele permitiu que o clone entrasse dentro da caverna, dizendo-lhe que ele era simplesmente um observador. Tash Arranda e Zak Arranda encontraram o mestre exilado Yoda no planeta, mas ele optou por não treiná-los nos caminhos Jedi em que o tempo, explicando-lhes que ele estava esperando um aluno diferente. Depois, os Arrandas ajudaram no resgate dos descendentes da equipe de pesquisa enviada em 22 DBY, assim, a livrar Dagobah da coisa mais próxima de uma "civilização avançada" que provavelmente nunca teve. Eles provavelmente foram reabilitados pela Aliança para Restauração da República. O próximo Skywalker thumb|left|Luke Skywalker cai com [[Legends:X-Wing T-65 Starfighter|X-wing em Cobra-Dragão.]] Em 3 DBY, durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, Luke Skywalker foi visitado no planeta gelado Hoth pelo fantasma de Obi-Wan Kenobi, que o instruiu a procurar Yoda em Dagobah a fim de que ele pudesse ser treinado nos caminhos Jedi. Skywalker viajou para Dagobah na sua T-65 X-Wing, junto a R2-D2, após o fim da Batalha de Hoth. Devido a uma aterrissagem acidentada de Luke, sua X-Wing acabou sendo semi-enterrada no pântano, e Luke irritou-se e acabou encontrando uma estranha criatura que acabou por ser Yoda. Durante seu treinamento extenuante, Luke aprendeu o controle e poder da Força. thumb|[[Legends:Luke Skywalker|Luke Skywalker aprendendo os caminhos da Força com o Mestre Yoda.]] Muitos dos métodos de ensino que ele aprendeu aqui foram aplicados mais tarde em sua Jedi Praxeum em Yavin 4. Em Dagobah, Luke enfrentou um droide caçador de recompensas, cuja missão era matar Luke. Luke derrotou o droide em uma luta armada. Luke tinha a sensação de que o encontro foi um teste organizado por Yoda, mas não tinha ideia se ele passou ou não. Luke mais tarde entrou na caverna onde o Jedi Negro havia sido derrotado para testar a si mesmo e teve uma visão onde ele lutou uma versão de Darth Vader com o rosto de Luke sob sua máscara, insinuando a identidade tanto de Vader como seu pai e seu próprio envolvimento mais tarde com o lado sombrio da Força. Mais tarde, em sua formação, Skywalker teve uma visão de seus amigos Han Solo, Leia Organa e Chewbacca sofrendo em Bespin. Como resultado, ele deixou a sua formação inicial, prometendo a Yoda que ele iria retornar para conclui-la. Ele voltou em 4 DBY, mas apenas em tempo para ter uma conversa final com Yoda antes da morte de seu mestre. Depois, ele falou com Obi-Wan Kenobi sobre as histórias conflitantes de parentesco de Luke. Envolvimento Jedi A Nova República estabeleceu uma base no Monte Yoda em 5 DBY. Luke Skywalker voltaria a Dagobah em 9 DBY, desta vez ter uma visão do passado na caverna e encontrar o aceno chamada do Jedi Negro. Ele voltaria novamente em 12 DBY com o seu então amor por Callista Ming, tentando restabelecer a ligação dela com a Força. Em 14 DBY, o poder do lado escuro da caverna não foi sugada pelos Discípulos de Ragnos. Isto supostamente removeu toda a energia sombria, mas ela presumivelmente foi devolvida à sua fonte quando o Cetro de Ragnos foi destruído ou de alguma forma regenerou-se sozinha. Em 22 DBY, Anakin Solo juntamente com Ikrit, Tahiri Veila, Uldir Lochett, Peckhum e R2-D2 voltou para Dagobah porque Anakin havia sido perturbado por visões de si mesmo como um Jedi, o que foi devido à sua herança, como o neto de Anakin Skywalker, que se tornou o infame Darth Vader. Depois de sobreviver a encontros com a fauna perigosa do planeta, Anakin e seus companheiros finalmente chegaram a mesma caverna em que Luke tinha ido anos antes. Lá, Anakin enfrentou as manifestações de suas próprias dúvidas, mas saiu vitorioso. Em 36 DBY, o Grande Mestre Luke Skywalker enviou a Cavaleira Jedi Tahiri, Lowbacca e Tesar Sebatyne para Dagobah para meditar no exílio. Eles haviam sido considerados uma ameaça à segurança Jedi devido a três Marceneiros que passavam informações Jedi para Aryn Dro Thul durante a Guerra Enxame. Luke disse que ele iria chamá-los uma vez ele sentisse que eles estavam prontos para se juntar à ordem, e que não podiam sair até que eles sentissem esse chamado. Fauna thumb|A Aranha branca nodosa. *Accipiptero *Asa do brejo *Inseto carniceiro *Píton de Dagobah *Lagarto do pântano *Serpente Dragão *Pássaro Jubba *Aranha branca nodosa *Cauda de folha *Lobel *Morp *Nharpira *Morcego da noite *Nudj *Scrange *Sleen *Smooka cabeça-de-espada *Preguiça bioluminescente *Lesma do pântano *Cobra-Vinho Por trás das cenas thumb|Arte conceitual de [[Ralph McQuarrie]] Programado para aparecer em uma cena em'' A Vingança dos Sith, o planeta foi cortada do filme final, deixando para o lançamento do DVD. '' Heir to the Empire descreve como Yoda retornou a Dagobah em busca de um Jedi Negro a partir de Bpfassh e matou-o no planeta. Em'' Star Wars Insider 98, Leland Chee escreve que este já não é considerado parte da continuidade porque Yoda nunca tinha ido a Dagobah antes de seu exílio. Foi sugerido a batalha ocorreu pouco depois do exílio, no entanto, essa teoria não foi confirmado ainda. Um segmento de Wizards.com e da Planeta Hoppers foi planejado para Dagobah, mas nunca foi lançado. Aparições * * Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' * '' Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' quadrinhos *'' The Last of the Jedi: A Missão Desesperada'' *'' Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *'' Star Wars: Empire at War'' *'' Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *'' Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Parte 1'' *'' Star Wars: Rebellion'' *'' Quest Vader 1'' *'' Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Greve Rebelde'' *'' Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * * '' O Império Contra-Ataca rádio'' *'' Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' * '' Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' romance Júnior * '' Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' romance *'' Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Hoth battlefield'' *'' Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *'' Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *'' Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *'' Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of Dragonsnakes'' * *'' Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *'' Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' * [[Sombras do Império (romance)|Sombras do Império'' romance]] * Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' * '' Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' romance *'' Star Wars: O Retorno de Jedi 2: Os Comandos Imperador'' *'' A Glove of Darth Vader'' *'' Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *'' Mission from Mount Yoda'' *'' Queen of the Empire'' *'' Prophets of the Dark Side'' *'' Light and Darkness'' *'' Heir to the Empire'' *'' The Last Command'' *'' Jedi Search'' *'' Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *'' Saber Black'' *'' Before the Storm'' *'' Shield of Lies'' *'' The New Rebellion'' *'' Star Wars: União'' *'' Junior Jedi Knights: Quest Anakin'' *'' Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *'' Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi Blade'' *'' Survivor Quest'' *'' I Dark Tide: Onslaught'' *'' Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *'' Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *'' Star by Star'' *'' Enemy Lines I: Rebel Sonho'' *'' Inimigo Lines II: Stand Rebel'' *'' A Profecia Final'' *'' A Força Unificando'' *'' Ninho das Trevas III: A Guerra Swarm'' *'' Tempest'' *'' Inferno'' *'' Fury'' *'' Invincible'' *'' Outcast'' *'' Omen'' *'' Allied'' *'' The sentence'' }} Aparições não-canônicas * * *'' Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * *''Star Wars: Infinities The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Retorno do Ewok'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Infinities Star Wars: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' Fontes *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/dagobah_system.jpg|cardname=Dagobah System}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/swamps_of_dagobah.jpg|cardname=Swamps of Dagobah}} * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Links externos * * * * * * Categoria:Lugares em Dagobah Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Separatistas Categoria:Planetas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Planetas pantanosos